


Imposter

by skywalkinonsunshine (catsinthetardis)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Obi-Wan is a badass, Sith Obi-Wan, but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinthetardis/pseuds/skywalkinonsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sith Obi-Wan au where the ideal Jedi was never really a Jedi after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Integration (or: brainwashing isn't a precise science so we can't really fault anyone here, can we?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceisAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/gifts).



Mace Windu walked behind Yoda into the council room, carrying an unconscious five-year-old in his arms.

“Are we sure Yoda? He _is_ the oldest we’ve attempted to integrate back into the Jedi.”

The rest of the council looked on with interest. A raid on the Sith Academy had been completed, and several infants had been placed in the crèche with the rest of the Jedi younglings, but this child was far older than the rest.

“Rather then you would put him in a cell the rest of his days?”

“No, but—“

“Then grant him you will this chance to change.”

“We’re sure his master is dead?”

“Confirmed, it has been. Strong, the boy is; recover, he will.”

“Very well then. But I’ll be watching him.”

“Expect no less of you I would.”

With Mace’s acceptance of the course of events, the council reached out as one to the child. The boy sank deeper into unconsciousness as the Jedi high council began their purge of Sith teachings in his mind with a brief but heart-rending shriek.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Peace is a lie…_

Obi-Wan Kenobi woke with a splitting headache and a vague feeling of someone poking him. Opening his eyes, A Mon Calamari’s head invaded his field of vision and Obi-Wan flinched back at the sudden intrusion on his personal space. Casting his mind back, he was unable to recall what he had been doing before waking up in this room. 

“Are you finally awake?”

Obi-Wan was confused and a little offended at the exasperation in the Mon Cal’s tone.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

The Mon Cal blinked and then made a noise of embarrassment.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Initiate Bant! I’m supposed to help you around because Master Yoda said it was your first day. You’re in the Bear Clan dorm, apparently you came from a different temple—I don’t know your name!”

That didn’t sound right to Obi-Wan, he should remember that, but for now there was no point in arguing. Smiling, he looked back at the friendly Mon Cal.

“I’m Obi-Wan. Was there a reason to getting up or can I go back to sleep?”

The Mon Cal laughed and stood.

“It’s time for breakfast, and then I have permission to give you a tour of the temple. I’m supposed to get you a schedule, and then after lunch we’re going to go to class. Sound good?”

Obi-Wan was still confused, but wanted to know exactly what he was doing in a (Jedi?) temple. A voice at the back of his head whispered _no this is wrong don’t listen to them escape_ but if he wanted to do that he should at least know where he's escaping from.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“It’s been a week Yoda, he seems to be adjusting better than I’d hoped.”

Mace had kept his promise to watch the youngling, but he was becoming less worried as time passed. Obi-Wan had integrated beautifully into the Jedi Order, taking to his lessons like a fish to water.

“Never his strength will meditation be, but pleased I am with his progress.”

“Bant was a good choice of guide. They seem to have become good friends. I believe he will be an excellent Knight when he is older.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The little voice at the back of Obi-Wan’s mind had still not shut up. If anything, it had become clearer. From the first time he had woken up until now, it kept whispering like the wind outside the temple walls at night. _They will kill you. Escape now little Sith. The Jedi will show you no mercy. Look what they’ve already done to you!_ None of it made sense, and Obi-Wan was hesitant to tell anyone about it. If what it said was true, he may be killed for knowing. Something was not right.


	2. Success! Small Sith Children Can Play Nicely with Jedi!

When not in classes, Obi-Wan could be found with his new friend Bant in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The peaceful atmosphere was calming, and watching the Mon Cal in her natural habitat was breathtaking. While it was discouraged, many younglings would play in the fountains together during break. Jedi masters were well used to meditating with the faint noise of splashing in the background.

During one of the many short breaks, a young Gran waddled into the hall and made a beeline for Obi-Wan.

“Hey Kenobi! You’re going to be late to class! Master Yoda had an emergency council meeting and Master Lis is filling in today.”

Obi-Wan grinned and knocked on the side of the pool he was sitting next to. Bant surfaced with a gasp and looked to Obi-Wan for the news.

“Class,” Obi-Wan clarified. “Well if it’s not meditation, I guess we’d better get going, right Bant? Hey! 30 minutes, new record!”

Bant smiled and reached for one of the towels they had brought with them to the hall.

“I still don’t understand your dislike of meditation. I think it’s nice!”

“Well I think it’s boring.”

“Whatever temple you came from seems to have failed in teaching you patience!”

Obi-Wan laughed as he helped Bant from the pool and turned to the exit.

“Maybe, but at least they didn’t skimp on the lightsaber technique!”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In the brightly lit classroom, younglings sat on meditation cushions facing the Togrutan Master at the front of the class.

“Today, we’ll be studying the Dark Side of the Force. Can anyone tell me what it feels like?”

None of the younglings raised their hands, but the teacher did not seem surprised.

“It is unlikely that any of you have felt it before. Here’s a better question. Do any of you know why Jedi begin training at a young age? “

Bruck Chun’s hand shot into the air. Obi-Wan and Bant made eye contact from across the room to roll their eyes, annoyed with the pretentious boy. He was only the oldest by a few months, but he acted like he had eaten an archive terminal while the rest of the initiates were babbling over toys.

“Yes, Initiate Chun?”

“It’s because the Jedi already know who can be a Jedi Knight.”

Chun smiled smugly, sure of his answer. Master Lis smiled placidly back and began to further explain.

“You are partially correct. Anyone who is Force sensitive has the potential to be a Jedi, but the reason training begins so young is that initiates- like yourselves- have minimal contact with negative emotions or the Dark Side of the Force. It is difficult to understand, but I believe it is essential that you all learn how to best identify why we do not use the Dark Side. Many other Jedi would not agree with me, but the Dark Side is powered through negative emotion, and those emotions cloud one’s thinking and actions. In this case, lack of knowledge or misinformation is extremely dangerous. Jedi have fallen before simply because they don’t know how close they are to the Dark Side.”

From the front row, Siri Tachi raised her hand. Lis turned to the blonde girl.

“Initiate Tachi?”

“Why no attachments if the Dark Side is used by bad emotion? Friends make you happy.”

Obi-Wan nodded with the question; friends were better than being alone. Master Lis smiled genuinely and folded her hands in her sleeves before answering.

“Would you feel positive if the person or people you were close to were injured or killed?”

Tachi looked pensive and shook her head.

“While having friends is not uncommon or looked down upon, as Jedi we should strive not to make close connections to those around us. Fear of loss, and anger at those who hurt our friends are easy paths to the Dark Side. It is best to stop attachments before they form. Now, while the theory is easy to listen to, it is much harder to constantly think through every action we take. Force philosophy is a complex subject, and I hope a practical demonstration will help you remember in the future why Jedi use the light side. This, younglings, is a holocron.”

Obi-Wan flinched as if shocked. The small black pyramid looked _familiar_ , as nothing else in the temple had. The whispering in the back of his head grew louder for a second before quieting again.

“Initiate Kenobi, are you all right?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” Unease began to creep through his mind.

Chun shot Obi-Wan a nasty look for stealing the attention away from him, and Obi-Wan knew the lunch period would be a struggle to get through without an “accident” involving strategically placed feet where he’s walking.

“Now, this is actually just a replica. Real holocrons are carefully stored, so that they may be used or guarded as required. Any Force user can make a holocron with training, but usually only Jedi or Sith find it useful. Can anyone tell me why? Yes, Initiate Chun?”

Sniffing haughtily, Chun drew in a breath.

“Jedi use them for knowledge and bein’ better at using the Force.”

“Again, partially correct…”

Obi-Wan was transfixed by the black pyramid. Master Lis’s voice slowly faded as he stared intently at the false holocron. Class was dismissed but Obi-Wan was still thinking about where he’d seen one of the strange objects before.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hm?”

Shaking himself, Obi-Wan noticed that he and Bant were the only two left in the classroom. Smiling, he stood up and walked with the Mon Cal to the door.

“Sorry! I just think it’s really cool that Force users can keep part of themselves alive to pass on their teachings.”

Bant rolled her eyes.

“You would, your head is more full of book stuff than Chun’s!”

“Take that back!”

“It is!”

“Is not!”

Laughing, the two hurried after the rest of the class to lunch. In his mind, Obi-Wan was still puzzling over the pyramid. He hadn’t heard Master Lis say it was only able to be opened by another Sith, had he?

In Obi-Wan’s dreams that night, the voice murmured soothingly. _Clever little Sith. There might be hope for you yet. Survive this trial and you will be the strongest of us all. Through victory, your chains are broken. The Force will free you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait! computer died, lost files, you name it. no beta, so any errors are my own! i'm not quite satisfied, but we'll see if this gets rewritten in the future. much love


	3. Interlude--The Master

A cloaked figure watched the classroom full of younglings from afar.

It was unfortunate that Obi-Wan had been taken by the Jedi. He was the most promising of the younglings at the Academy, and would have been perfectly matched to him.

But all was not lost yet. Here, at least Obi-Wan was safer from other Sith such as Sidious, who wholeheartedly believed in the Rule of Two. The Academy had been a risk. And wasn’t it hypocritical of himself to say the Jedi would have a negative effect on Kenobi? But a true Sith must be challenged, and as Obi-Wan’s Master, he had a responsibility to make that happen, even if he’d had to sever their link.


	4. Passing Out in the Library is Not Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi's getting a little suspicious.

Obi-Wan’s days continued much the same way as the holocron lesson had. Familiar, but with something hovering just out of reach in his memory, and then Chun trying to trip him during the lunch period. Nights weren’t any better. Strange dreams plagued his sleep. Whispered encouragement and eerie chanting overlapped, hissing voices arguing against everything he’s being taught.

_You know this is wrong, little Sith._

_…through passion you gain strength…_

_The Jedi are weakening you little one, clever one._

_…through strength you gain power…_

_Learn your heritage now, when they cannot watch you._

_…through power you gain victory…_

_We will guard your thoughts. Do not be fooled, young one, cunning one. The Jedi are not your saviors._

No one had acted suspicious of Obi-Wan, but he constantly felt eyes watching him. The voices kept him tossing and turning during the night, his restlessness increasing until Bant and several other Initiates began asking him if he’s sleeping well. Obi-Wan practices sleeping silently until they stop. They ask about his perfect ‘saber form and he laughs it off as beginner’s luck, not understanding himself why he falls so naturally into the aggressive opening form of Shien.

He begins to question what he is learning after his class receives no further lessons even remotely close to what Master Lis had given, even from Master Yoda. No more gentle explaining, but constant teaching of the Jedi ideas, and reinforcement of those ideas in every activity. Obi-Wan was fed up with the passivity of the Masters, bland smiles aimed at the Initiates rubbing him the wrong way entirely. Obi-Wan watches and waits.

But for all his distrust, Obi-Wan was still only five years old. Whatever was wrong, he couldn’t place it, and he did his best not to act any differently. In the end, curiosity was his main motivator in his next slip from the Jedi path.

“Bant?”

“Yeah, Obi?”

“Would you help me find the Temple I transferred from? I can’t remember the name, so I want to look at the planets!”

“Sure! I bet you’re from one of the weird ones Obi, they’re the only places you could have ended up like this,” she said as she gestured to Obi-Wan’s face.

Pulling back with a mock offended look, Obi-Wan placed a hand defensively over his chest. Laughing, the two friends walked to their next class taught by Master Windu.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the last class of the day, Bant and Obi-Wan walked to the Archives and asked Master Jocasta Nu for directions to the planetary directory. When she asked, Obi-Wan smiled and said he was researching other Jedi temples.

“Anything for research!”

Obi-Wan genuinely likes Master Nu. The elderly female was an exception to the Jedi Masters who talked to all but their own padawans with personalities akin to a default setting on a pad. Obi-Wan grabbed Bant’s hand and pulled her along as Master Nu walked down the stacks.

“Thank you Master Nu!” both Initiates chorused. Nu turned back towards them with a smile.

“Just please remember to turn it off when you’re finished.”

Flashing her a thumbs-up as she walked away, Obi-Wan turned back to the terminal. Scrolling through the list of planets with a Jedi temple, Obi-Wan frowned. Bant picked up on his frustration after five minutes of reviewing the short list, and tried to lighten her friend’s mood.

“What, don’t see a planet named Stewjon? Or Obiyourfaceissouglyiwanttobarf?”

“…No, I just don’t see anything I remember. I could swear I would know it if I saw it…huh.” Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut as without warning, his brain decided to split open. He let go of the data terminal and fell to the ground as a familiar voice whispered in his head. _You know you will not find the truth here, little Sith._ As suddenly as the voice had appeared, it left, giving Obi-Wan more questions than when he began. Was it a good thing he was hearing the voices while he was awake now? …Unlikely.

“Obi?” Obi-Wan realized that Bant was shaking his shoulder, and from her expression, had been trying to get a response from him for a while. “Obi, you just dropped like a stone! I’m going to go get Master Nu, don’t move, okay?” Groaning acquiescence, Obi-Wan propped himself against the terminal. Trying to play the incident off, Obi-Wan joked with Bant as she turned away.

“I guess I don’t even need Bruck’s help to trip anymore!” Bant smiled at the lame attempt at lightening the mood before turning to go get the Archives Master. Obi-Wan stood up as soon as she was gone and returned to the terminal. It was logged on from the general archive account, as Initiates didn’t have their own accounts to save work, so Obi-Wan felt relatively safe in what he planned to do next. The voices were calling him a Sith—maybe they were right. Opening a new search in a secure browser, Obi-Wan began looking for Sith planets without being too obvious about it. He didn’t have any luck before he heard movement coming his way. Obi-Wan closed the engine back to the point he and Bant had left off and slid back down the terminal until he was resting on the floor.

“—Right over here, he just collapsed!”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, all you Initiates need to drink more water before sparring.”

Waving at Master Nu and Bant, Obi-Wan stood up grinning at them. “Sorry! Maybe skipping lunch right after visiting the mats isn’t the best idea.” Bant looked relieved and a little suspicious, but Nu looked satisfied with his answer.

“Be sure to drink lots of water, I know you might not feel thirsty but you do need it.” Obi-Wan wasn’t listening. He hadn’t gotten far in his search into Sith planets, but the feeling of warmth when he had decided to give it a try was more telling than anything else. Nodding absently to Master Nu’s voice, Obi-Wan resolved to come back and try again later. Meanwhile, he wasn’t going to tell anyone of his suspicions—not even Bant. The voices had seemed sincere when they had told him there was no one to trust here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man this took a while. what do you guys think of the pacing? i'm trying not to make it too slow.


	5. The Famous Fear of Flying Explained ft. Quinlan Vos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quinlan vos is too amazing to leave out

Obi-Wan had been fortunate never to be caught sneaking out of the Temple. He knew that other Initiates and padawans tried, but so many Masters had also gone exploring in their youth that the majority of exits had been guarded for decades—not that the guards discouraged anyone old enough to walk from attempting their own “jailbreak.”

The trick, as Obi-Wan learned, was not to fool himself into thinking that he was any more original or creative in his attempts to leave than others had been in the past. An older Initiate named Quinlan Vos, or as he insisted, Quin, had already drilled that lesson into Obi-Wan’s head. Some of Quin’s ideas were downright insane, including Obi-Wan’s personal favorite story--the other human boy had been caught rappelling down the outside of the Council Chamber.

“It’s not about never getting caught, Obi. It’s about getting caught enough that they believe they’ll always catch you. Meanwhile, you can go to Dex’s and the speeder races as much as you want.” Quin’s muffled voice came from further down the narrow space. Laughing quietly, Obi-Wan swung out of the exhaust vent behind Quin. “See, the other thing is knowing the lay of the land. In a place as big as the Temple, with so many people, there’s always an overlooked route. You just have to be careful with the misdirection.” Obi-Wan absolutely idolized the older boy. Quin was almost at the end of his Initiate training, and would soon just be waiting for a Master.

Quin and Obi-Wan grabbed the civilian clothes out of the bag Quin had brought, and changed quickly in the shadow of the Temple wall. They were still high enough that there would be other Jedi walking around, and they didn’t feel like getting dragged back to the Temple five minutes after leaving it.

As Obi-Wan and Quin skulked their way to Dex’s diner for food with real sugar in it, Obi-Wan once again thought it fortunate that he’d met Quin during one of his recent trips to the Archives. Obi-Wan had made good on his promise to revisit the archives, and over the next few months, he could be found mostly in class, in the training salles, or in Master Nu’s domain. Bant eventually grew bored of the continued list searching, and stopped accompanying him on his excursions. A couple weeks ago, the two had a nasty argument about Obi-Wan’s “obsession” with his home planet.

“Does it really matter which dustball you came from Obi? You’re here now, let it go.”

“I just want to know where I came from! Come on Bant, it’s not like it’s hurting anyone.”

Bant had stormed away, and Obi-Wan sulked all the way to the Archives that day. Quinlan Vos had been napping under a terminal, and a distracted Obi-Wan had almost stepped on him as he’d walked over to use it. Quin had taken a shining to the smaller boy when he learned that he’d been trying to find his home temple—after scaring the living daylights out of him. Master Nu had personally come over to see what had caused Obi-Wan’s bloodcurdling shriek, and had actually laughed out loud when she found a pale Obi-Wan and Quin rubbing sleep from his eyes under the desk. Of course, she also promptly kicked them out with admonitions about disturbing the peace.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The voices had never completely stopped after their initial daytime waking, but they had quieted and hummed contently after Obi-Wan formally introduced himself to Quin. They also quieted considerably when he was out of the temple, so Obi-Wan was doubly glad he’d met the other boy. Leaving Dex’s, Quin turned to Obi-Wan. “I know I mentioned them earlier, but have you ever been to a speeder race Obi?”

Speeder races in the lower levels of Courascant were exceptionally dangerous affairs, put on more for a driver’s pride than anything else. Courses often spanned several levels, and had mandatory checkpoints that were almost impossible to make without crashing through a building or several. As Obi-Wan and Quin snuck to the start line, Quin admitted that he planned to enter in a couple more years--when he could reasonably reach the pedals in a standard configuration and still see over the top of the speeder.

“I don’t have the resources to trick a bird out myself and store it outside the Temple without it getting jacked, but I’m also not stupid enough to try to keep it in the Temple. I’m pretty sure Windu would ground me until I was as old as Yoda.” Obi-Wan snorted in agreement as they wove through the crowd to have a good view of the starting point. “And these aren’t even the real deal,” Quin continued as he elbowed a neighboring being so Obi-Wan could press against his side at the rail. 

“The real races are the podraces on Tatooine. They say no human’s ever competed in one and survived, but I bet I could.”

“And I think you’re full of poodoo.”

“There’s the supportive spirit I expect from you Obi! You’re too young to cuss me out like that.” Quin looked over the pack of speeders at the starting line. “Ok, you see that sweet custom job? The teal one? I’ll make a bet with you on that one winning.”

“Sure. One week’s pudding? And you taught me that!”

“Lies and slander on my good name. You’re on, Kenobi. Which one do you think’ll win it?”

Obi-Wan carefully surveyed the selection. Pointing to a sleek bright red cruiser, he grinned. Something about it made the Force shiver slightly when he looked at it. 

“That one.”

Quin shook his head. “Should’ve guessed you’d go for the obvious choice. 

Remember, looks can be deceiving little one.”

“Sure, Vos. I’ll think about this when I’m eating two pudding cups all week.”

Quin flapped a hand at Obi-Wan as they saw the female Twi’lek in charge of starting the race float out on a hoverbike and hold the flag above her head.

“Ok now watch this Obi. She has to be insanely quick with that bike to get out of the way. The racers won’t care if they hit her, but honestly she’s probably a better driver than any of them so it won’t matter.” During Quin’s narration, Obi-Wan watched as the Twi’lek waved the flag slowly above her. “That’s the signal to get ready.” The crowd’s excitement built with the waving of the flag. Obi-Wan noticed the Twi’lek’s hand that wasn’t holding the flag move closer to the handlebar of her bike as she gripped the sides with her knees. As she stilled the flag above her, the crowd began to chant, a conglomeration of languages as unique as the individuals gathered. Quin and Obi chanted along.

“-FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. ZERO!”

The instant the crowd finished the countdown, the Twi’lek smashed the bike’s power switch, plummeting towards the surface of the planet as the mass of speeders surged forward. The first speeder still almost clipped her lekku as it whizzed over, but Quin was right. She had it down to an art. The two Jedi Initiates cheered, and Quin immediately grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist to pull him through the crowd. “Come on! Last time I was here I bribed a Toydarian to let me borrow his bird, but if someone makes him a better offer we’re out of luck.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Apparently no one had made the Toydarian a better offer than Quin, because a sprint and an elevator ride later, the two boys were nudging a small speeder out of its hangar. Obi-Wan spent the rest of the night nauseous as Quin broke every possible traffic law on Courascant. “THIS IS WAY EASIER THAN THE ACTUAL COUSE!” Yelled Quin as they wove through the monumental skyscrapers of the city-planet. Obi-Wan tried to give him a thumbs-up while still maintaining his death grip on the side of the speeder. “I’M GOING TO GET BETTER, BUT FOR NOW THIS’LL HAVE TO DO--COME ON YOU PILE OF SCRAP!” Quin yelled at the speeder and forced a steeper dive than advisable. Obi-Wan screamed along with the engine as they raced to the final checkpoint and finish line. “THE RACE WILL ALWAYS GO HIGH-TO-LOW TO AVOID THE DIRTIEST TRICKS BEING CAUGHT” Quin explained.

“JUST PULL _UP_!” Obi-Wan yelled back. Quin rolled his eyes, more-or-less smoothly leveling out the borrowed craft.

“You’re such a scaredy-cat Obi.” 

“I’m not scared of most things, but your flying is nuts!” 

“Just wait until I’m old enough to get a real bird. I’ll show you nuts!” 

Obi-Wan was sick at the thought. Right out the speeder window, perfectly timed to splatter the first-place finisher in the race. “Oh kriff!” Quin doubled over laughing. 

“We should probably get out of here before he realizes where that came from!” The winner of the race activated the nano-shield cleaner, and deactivated the covering. 

Quin instantly paled. “Oh KRIFF! We definitely need to get out of here!” 

“Who is it?” Questioned Obi-Wan, leaning over the side of the craft. 

“That’s Qui-Gon Jinn! He’s a Jedi, and we need to leave now!” Quin threw the throttle open and sped away as fast as possible. Hopefully the Master hadn’t seen them, or if he had, wouldn’t recognize them later. Quin was counting on the congratulatory crowd to slow the Jedi Master down long enough for them to return the speeder and get back to the Temple.

Quin couldn’t stop laughing the whole way back to the shady alley they’d been told to leave the speeder in. “Of all the people to be participating in a speeder race! …Actually Jinn is probably the most likely Jedi we’d see. He’s weird like that.” 

“Would you want him as your Master?” 

“Oh definitely, if he didn’t already have a padawan. But he’s got Xanatos, so it’s highly unlikely.” 

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered another detail about the winner of the race. “Hey Quin, did you see which speeder he was racing?” Quin groaned. 

“I was hoping your puke would obscure the paint a bit more. I don’t suppose you’d let me off the hook? I won’t tell your friends all about the vomiting if I get to keep my pudding.” 

“Not a chance.” 

Quin smiled good-naturedly at Obi-Wan as they walked back towards the Temple. 

“Consider it your birthday present then.” 

Obi-Wan blinked. “Birthday present?” 

“Yeah, your file said your birthday was this week? How do you not remember something like that?” 

There was a voice in Obi-Wan’s head growing clearer as the two Initiates drew closer to their access point to the Temple. Obi-Wan ignored it and Quin boosted him through the vent opening and jumped up after him. They scrambled through the vents and separated at the exit, running to their respective dorms. 

_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

“Master Yoda, have you seen Initiate Kenobi?” 

A deep voice was coming from the door to the dining hall. Obi-Wan was sure someone could hear his heartbeat. He ducked his head further away from the doorway of the commissary and tried to look as unassuming as possible. At least Chun’s big head was good for something. 

“Seen him this morning I have not Master Jinn. At breakfast, he should be.” 

Looked like his luck was about to run out. He'd been able to dodge anyone who might have known about his adventure the night before, but apparently no longer. Bant looked at him oddly as he stood up slowly and began walking towards the door at the other end of the hall. At the door, Obi-Wan looked back to gesture to Bant to keep quiet, only to find a tall figure at Master Yoda’s side staring at him. 

“Ah, Kriff.” 

Obi-Wan turned back around abruptly and continued walking out of the dining hall. As soon as he was around the nearest corner, he broke into a sprint, running for the nearest ‘fresher. Obi-Wan heard a startled laugh behind him and ducked into the male’s ‘fresher near the dining hall. Hurriedly, he slipped the small hydrospanner Quin’d given him in addition to his morning’s pudding from his boot and went to work on the vent opening. Standing on the seat of the ‘fresher, he was just tall enough to pull himself inside and shut the vent behind him. Hopefully, the missing screws wouldn’t be enough to give him away, or a mouse droid would come by soon. 

Obi-Wan crawled as far as he was able to into the system before it split, and sat against the edge of the duct. He realized his actions were not exactly pointing to his innocence, and he probably wasn’t going to be let straight back into class after coming out of the vents. As Obi-Wan pondered his next move, the voices that had been oddly silent during breakfast began whispering again. 

_Little Sith. Come here, little Sith. You are so close now._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on the voice. What was the harm? 

_Left, little Sith. As far down as you can go._

Well as long as he was in the vents, he wasn’t getting punished for sneaking out of the Temple. A breathy laugh echoed in Obi-Wan’s head. 

_Might as well come visit, little one. There is much to learn._

The voices directed Obi-Wan at the vent junctures, constantly reassuring that they would also lead him back out. 

_There are no vents from here now little one. Get out at the lowest point you can and we will continue to guide you._

Crawling to the faint light at the end of the lowest vent Obi-Wan could find, he stuck his hand through the slats and loosened the bolts to the point he could push the cover off. 

_Gently lower the cover with the Force, little one. Learn to be stealthy and cunning, and you will survive longer._

With the vague encouragement of the voices, Obi-Wan slowly rested the cover against the wall. The corridor was much darker than the rest of the Temple, and Obi-Wan squinted into the dim light. 

_Trust us and jump._

Well, he had come this far. Taking a breath, Obi-Wan gathered his courage and pushed out from the duct. The feelings he’d associated with the voices surrounded him in the Force, an odd sensation that distracted him from the fact that he was falling as slowly as the vent cover had. Once his feet were touching the ground, the voices seemed to gain a new measure of intensity in his head. 

_Good. Now continue down the hallway. We will help you get past the doors._

Walking down the dark hall, Obi-Wan noticed the voices becoming clearer as he drew near to the imposing double doors at the end. There was a strangely-shaped keyhole on one of the doors, the perfect size for Obi-Wan to stick his arm in. 

_So close little one. Let us in, we will open the doors._

Another deep breath and Obi-Wan relaxed into the Force. The feeling that had come when he’d been lowered to the ground from the vent surrounded him again, but this time it seemed to completely envelop his being, and his sense in the Force. He had a mental image of him growing into the image of Master Windu and extending his arm to place his lightsaber in the door. The vision dissipated, and the door swung open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right! new chapter in the same month, wow that's weird. hope you're all enjoying!
> 
> thanks for your patience with the cliffhanger, i was way over my usual word count. also, the weird paragraph breaks. i'm working on that.
> 
> I acquired a beta, the amazing mostlytoastly (buffbuffy)! she rocks.


	6. yay, angst! (six-year-olds are easily traumatized)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan learns a few things the Jedi would rather he didn't.

_Welcome, little Sith._

The voices seemed to sigh in contentment as Obi-Wan gingerly stepped inside.

“Hello?”

The large doors made a grinding noise behind him, and Obi-Wan spun around just as they slammed shut. _Little one_ the voices purred in unison. Obi-Wan took another step in the room and jumped as overhead lights began clacking on. 

Obi-Wan turned to face the room as the holocrons came into view. Hundreds of small black pyramids crowded pedestals along the decorated walls. Cases of lightsabers that must have belonged to the Sith the Jedi had defeated, as well as masks, robes, and even an oddly-shaped helmet dusty with neglect sat in stark contrast to the shining holocrons. Thousands of years of Sith knowledge, all stuffed in a room under the Jedi temple.

“Oh.” he muttered, something deep in his mind quieting at last.

_Indeed, little one. Welcome back. Welcome home._

“Back?”

The voices sounded angry, but Obi-Wan didn’t believe they were mad at him.

_Back. You didn't ever truly believe you were a pathetic little Jedi, did you?_

“I transferred from a different temple, but I’m still a Jedi, right?”

 _Different temple._ A hissing laugh filled Obi-Wan’s head. It made a noise like static from a bad holorecording and Obi-Wan winced. _You were kidnapped, little one. Your temple was Sith, not Jedi._

Walking further into the spacious room, Obi-Wan came to a stop. Something, or a hundred some _ones_ pushed at his mind, clearing thick fog he didn't know was there. Falling to his knees, Obi-Wan keened as the memories began flooding back.

_Tall beings in tan robes storming the Academy, harried yells to “Hide the children!” echoing down corridors. Flashing lights and Vornskr howling, watching the terrified younglings only a few years older than himself attacking and falling beneath Jedi lightsabers. A thirteen year old Obi-Wan hardly knows staring down her death as she pushes him behind her._

_Running down the hallway, knowing there was no one else to protect the creche. He’s not a baby anymore, he should be helping. Stern faces coming nearer, snarling as he was cornered, only the training ‘saber in his hands and bared teeth between the Jedi and the door to a small nursery. “What about this one? He looks too old.” Clinical tones determining his very survival, a voice in the back of his head from his fledgling bond whispering reassurances. A diminutive figure walking behind the taller man. “Great things, I sense in his future. Wait, we should, before laying judgement.” An impatient sigh, a sharp pain in Obi-Wan’s head before blackness claims him._

In the room, Obi-Wan could tell the holocrons were waiting for—something. Anger? All he felt was numb. His friends. How had he forgotten his friends? His Master? Were they dead as well? There were no more comforting words in the back of his mind, no more encouragement about his studies during the quiet periods. Obi-Wan was alone.

More memories crowded his head. Training, teasing, meals, his new Master, his family. All the feelings Obi-Wan had been missing during his reflection came rushing into his head. Anger--cloying, thick hatred was Obi-Wan’s for the first time in his life, coursing through his veins. But it passed quickly as he remembered bodies falling beneath lightsabers, and sorrow Obi-Wan felt down to his bones held him immobile while tears began falling from his eyes onto the floor. Grief for an entire life lost made Obi-Wan sob on the floor until his tear ducts ran dry.

 _This is what they took from you, little one. Now do you see?_

“I--why?”

_Because the Jedi kill what they do not understand._

“I'll kill them. I’ll kill them _all_.” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked as he vowed with all the solemnity a child could muster to the waiting room. The Force trembled slightly. The holocrons murmured contentedly as Obi-Wan rose slowly to his feet.

 _Little one_ , the voices murmured. _You cannot. You are not strong enough._

“But I can be?”

 _Yes._ The overlapping voices of the satisfied Sith rushed Obi-Wan’s senses. _We will teach you all you need. But you must remain here._

“ _Here?_ With them? They took me from my family—they!” Obi-Wan’s throat closed on itself as he choked on tears.

_Think, little one. Could you continue your teachings with us from outside the temple?_

Staring at the floor, Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath.

 _And imagine_ , the holocrons murmured soothingly, _if they cannot even sense you as a youngling, they could never withstand you as a Master._

Obi-Wan felt lost. His small—smaller than average, little one he had been called fondly by his Master and now these strange voices—frame trembled with uncertainty.

_Shhh, small one. Just trust in us. For now, you must return._

Obi-Wan made a sharp noise.

“I was just running away! When do I need to go back?”

_We do not know exactly how long you have been down here. But your absence is surely causing worry above._

Obi-Wan was certain he heard an edge to the words.

 _We will mask your presence and your memories_ , The voices soothed. _The Jedi know only the capabilities of their holocrons, but they are pale imitations of the Sith. Bring a training ‘saber with you next time little one. Return when your punishment for this adventure is served._

Still half-numb, Obi-Wan nodded stiffly.

“They won’t kill me?”

Staticky laughter filled his head again. _Not for playing hooky, little one. But be careful. Our hopes lie with you now. You will get through this, and you will be the strongest of us all, little Lord Apteon._

“Apteon?”

Obi-Wan listened to the smug tones of the holocrons. _It means imposter, little one. You are the krayt dragon among bantha. Dire-cat among nerfs. This is your Sith title, and you are the youngest to be named._

The massive doors began making a grinding noise, and Obi-Wan took it as the end of the conversation.

_Make your way back up. There is a vent behind a statue in the fountain room. You cannot be found here._

“How do you know all--this?” Obi-Wan waved his hands around his head.

_You are not the first Sith to come to this temple, little one._

Confused but recognizing a dismissal, Obi-Wan turned to walk towards the doors before pausing nervously and scuffing his boot against the floor. Cautiously, as though voicing his hope would jinx it, he queried the holocrons. “...Is my Master... could he still be alive?”

_We are not bonded to them, so how could we know?_

Shaking his head to clear his suddenly watery eyes again, Obi-Wan stepped from the room, listening for the motors to signify the doors’ close. Walking to the fallen grate in the corridor, Obi-Wan heard voices. Faint, but coming closer.

“Blast!” All thoughts of his missing Master fled Obi-Wan’s head as panic set in. Obi-Wan bolted into the hall and ran for the vent he’d come from.

_Jump._

Obi-Wan followed the holocrons’ order, stepping to the opposite wall before running and jumping at the open grate near the ceiling. He focused on the feeling he’d had earlier, trying to use the Force to get higher, but he wasn’t having much success. Just as Obi-Wan began falling, a sharp jerk pulled him into the vent.

_Reach out for the cover._

Stretching his mind, Obi-Wan felt the presence of the holocrons, using him to focus their efforts. The grate lifted easily, sliding back into place as the screws turned back into place on their own. 

“Was there a reason to think he might have come down here, Master Yoda?” The increasingly familiar voice of Master Jinn floated down the hall as Obi-Wan hastily backpedaled further into the duct.

“Explore all options, we should. Nearly dinner it is, and seen young Kenobi has not been since breakfast. Unfortunate, a turn he could have taken in such a large temple.”

The soft tapping of Yoda’s gimer stick and the Masters’ conversation faded as they walked past the vent Obi-Wan was sitting frozen in.

“Dinner?”

_It seems you were lost in your memories longer than we anticipated. Best hurry, little Lord._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, the jedi done fucked up. wow, italics are hard. formatting is hard. when i decided to make the voices all italicized, i was obviously very new to formatting.


	7. consequences happen eventually.

The white training saber bit into Obi-Wan’s side as he tried to roll to the left. Obi-Wan cried out and staggered away from the droid, his own saber dropping to point at the floor. Registering the contact, TO-247 folded in on itself, waiting for the next drill to begin. Obi-Wan began to tremble with exhaustion. He was on his fifth simulation and had been unable to land a single serious hit on the droid.

_Again._ The elder Sith were dispassionate, offering only critique after critique of Obi-Wan’s fighting since he’d begun. Obi-Wan wondered if he hit his head hard enough he could make them shut up for a few minutes. The welts he’d been steadily accumulating stung, and the fresh one burned like a circuit when it shorted against his skin.

“I-I can't! I'm too tired.”

_Do you think your enemy will back down if you are tired? Did the Jedi stop as the children cried in the temple? No. Again, little one._

The droid buzzed menacingly, servos whirring as it moved into the opening stance of Shien. Obi-Wan wiped frustrated tears away with a shaking hand, feeling the weight of a sleepless night on top of his fifth duel. Gritting his teeth, he slid into the same pose and waited for the droid to make the first move. The droid exploded forward, the training saber twirling madly. Obi-Wan dove desperately to the side, narrowly avoiding a hit to his left shoulder. He rushed at the droid and met the next blow.

_Good._

The droid was impossible to tire out, and Obi-Wan knew if he wanted to win a respite he would have to end this bout quickly. Determined, he forced tired limbs into a better position and ran towards the droid again, sliding under its next attack and unfolding fluidly on its other side. Before it could compensate, Obi-Wan slashed at one of the critical points painted on the droid’s chassis. The droid immediately folded forward, motors whirring softly as it died. Obi-Wan tiredly patted the deactivated torso.

_You should have flipped over the strike, it would be less powerful with a sudden change in direction. You will be at a disadvantage on the ground, and fail to block strikes from a powerful opponent in that position._

“I don't know how.”

_That last strike was sloppy, and having the momentum of a jump behind it will increase your power._

“I don’t know how.” Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan felt tears begin to form again. Nothing he did was good enough.

_Don't cry little one, it is unbecoming of your rank. Return to the opening stance of Shien and begin again._

Obi-Wan nodded and forced stiff limbs into his favored position. Anger welled up in him, chest tight with restrained emotions. Tee-two, responding to an electronic signal, blinked on once more looming over the small boy in front of it.

_Faster this time, use your fatigue. Your anger will make you strong._

For the first time of the night Obi-Wan struck first, yelling as he leapt straight at the droid. The room shifted, coming into sharper focus as Obi-Wan honed in on the bot. It seemed to move strangely, as though caught just waking up. Obi-Wan could see the blow coming and whirled smoothly to the side before raking his own weapon harshly against the midriff of Tee-two.

_Better._

Panting, Obi-Wan smiled faintly before stumbling over to nearest pedestal to catch his breath. As he left the room, he could hear whispers at the back of head begin before quieting to the point he couldn't hear them.

He couldn't help but wonder how skilled he would be if the Academy had not been raided. If his Master had come to save to him from the Jedi. Sometimes during the day, only the whispers of the holocrons in his head reminded him that he was a Sith, and other days it took all of their eons of patience reminding Obi-Wan not to attack Jedi Knights on sight. He hated that his Master had not cared enough to come get him. His Master was alive, he knew it, but didn’t think Obi-Wan was worth retrieving from the Jedi, didn’t bother to even give a sign of life, abandoning him to the unfeeling tutelage of the holocrons and the stifling dogma of the Jedi. Well Obi-Wan would show him.

The attention of the dead Sith turned back to Obi-Wan as his anger at his Master grew. The voices of the holocrons cut into Obi-Wan's thoughts. _We know this hurts, but we are here for you, little one. We will always be right here._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Looking around the opulent entrance of the Galactic Senate Hall, Obi-Wan considered exactly how removed the politicians of Coruscant were from the majority of the planet. The races he went to with Quin were filthy, dozens of beings packed together on small balconies with short railings, the cost of a funeral cheaper than trying to move to a safer apartment. Meanwhile the politicians that decided the fates of systems lounged in a building that could easily hold a standard racetrack.

“Alright younglings, behave now. This is where we will be observing today’s session.”

Instead of a field trip, Obi-Wan felt that the Jedi instructors had run out of traditional meditation exercises and were substituting with the closest, most boring thing they could find. It was well known that most people in his class fell asleep within ten minutes of starting of the activity. The richly colored tapestries lining the halls and plush carpeting muffled the sounds of the young Jedi as they followed Master Nu. The wide, circular halls were filled with politicians giving the gaggle of serious children in Jedi robes strange glances. Obi-Wan would have laughed out loud at the oddity of the situation if he’d felt less self-conscious about it, shuffling behind Bant along the hallway. Continuing to observe the many crests of planets and systems on the elaborate tapestries, Obi-Wan almost missed Master Nu’s announcement.

“--have been invited by Chancellor Valorum today to witness the senate so that you may reach a greater understanding of our galaxy’s government. Please keep in mind that all senate sessions are broadcasted unless in a time of war, and that your actions reflect upon all Jedi. It is possible that the images of you will be the only interaction someone will ever have with our Order.”

Nu stopped in front of a door along the main floor to reveal Mace Windu waiting patiently in front of two of the senate repulsor pods. The younglings filed into the room behind Master Nu, quietly waiting to get assigned a pod. Obi-Wan and Bant hung back until they saw Chun get into one, closely followed by Mace Windu. Exchanging an amused glance, they hopped onto the second pod and hurried to the side so they could have a better view of the senate chamber. Lurching from the dock, the sudden movement jerked the younglings, sending a particularly unsteady Gran to the floor. Master Nu held out a hand for the child to grab, and held him against her side as the pod continued to move. Obi-Wan watched with fascination as the senators on the lower levels became tiny specks. The two groups of Jedi smoothly glided the rest of the way to Chancellor Valorum’s central dais, where he appeared to be in a heated discussion with a senator.

“--If you’re going to ignore the problem inherent with expecting the citizens to--” the irate senator cut himself off as he saw the two pods full of serious children approaching. His face fell into neutrality before a welcoming smile appeared. “Ah, welcome younglings! Welcome to the Senate. I’m sure you’ll have an illuminating time today, and I’ll let our esteemed Chancellor give you a better introduction.” Obi-Wan glances curiously at the balding man, noting how the smile seems very false. It makes him take a closer look, and in the Force he feels--nothing. Not a single wisp of the Force seemed to flow through this man. Taken aback, Obi-Wan looked to Master Nu to see if she notices anything, but she was already speaking to Chancellor Valorum. Glancing back to the mysterious Senator, Obi-Wan was startled to note he was looking back at him. If he had no Force presence he couldn’t have possibly sensed his curious probe, could he?

Valorum turned to dismiss the Senator. “Thank you for your concerns, Senator Palpatine. Shall I expect to see you in my office to discuss this further after the session?”

Laughing warmly, the Senator replied. “I think that would be a smart assumption, Chancellor. I will see you at a later time.” His pod gracefully floated back to its original spot, and Chancellor Valorum smiled at the younglings. 

“I believe that what you’ve witnessed is already a very good indicator of how the Senate works! I try to be approachable to whomever needs my attention, but there is often lots of compromise and negotiation in diplomacy and politics.”

Obi-Wan could feel his attention wandering further away with every word Valorum spoke, and Bant nudged his hand where their robes covered the movement in sympathy. The rest of the Chancellor’s welcome may as well have been a slight breeze for how much the Jedi younglings paid attention to it, and there were many hastily-covered yawns before the two pods were sent on their way to watch the rest of the Senate. 

Concerns were raised with Chancellor Valorum about a variety of subjects, from the rising Trade Federation and their concerning amount of power over several smaller systems, to smaller matters that seemed like they should be resolved in-system. The Chancellor requested Mace and by extension, the Jedi, to investigate the claims about the Federation and several more about various troubles in the Galaxy. 

Tempers grew short quickly in the Senate, and the younglings with poor shielding were quickly becoming more irritable along with the rest of the chamber. By the end of the session, the younglings were irate and exhausted, and quickly making their chaperones just as frustrated. At the afternoon break of the session, the chaperones of the younglings decided that the rest of the day would be better spent at the Temple, and quickly herded the children back down the halls of the Senate. Obi-Wan could already tell that diplomacy would be his least favorite part of becoming a Jedi. 

“Master Nu!” A cheerful voice called after the group. Turning, Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of long brown hair before Nu stepped in front of him to greet the caller.

“Hello, Master Jinn. What brings you from the Temple today?”

Qui-Gon smiled at Nu before looking over the group of younglings. “I was discussing a recent motion with Mandalore’s representative. Would you mind if I pulled aside Kenobi for a moment? We will follow you to the Temple shortly.”

“As long as you are back by dinner, of course Master Jinn.”

“I would expect we are hardly later than you.”

Obi-Wan tried his best not to look nervous as the group walked away without him, following Masters Nu and Windu. Bant looked back at him curiously and Obi-Wan smiled, but internally he was screaming.

Qui-Gon just chuckled once the group was out of sight. “Don’t worry, young one. I just wanted to meet Quinlan’s new partner in crime. Don’t let him get you into too much trouble, yes? I feel as though you’ll find enough on your own.” Qui-Gon winked at him, and Obi-Wan was too relieved he wasn’t going to be in trouble to think about what else the Master said. “Perhaps if Xanatos is knighted I will take you as a Padawan. That trick with the vents was very clever. I certainly would never fit, but be warned, Yoda would not let the vent size dissuade him if you tried that while running from him!”

Startled by the joke, Obi-Wan snorted, and a moment the Master followed, the two giggling at the image of the diminutive Master crawling into the vents after a wayward charge. “Crawl you may, but hide you cannot!” Jinn imitated the old Master and Obi-Wan gasped for air, the two drawing several side glances from passing Senators and staff.

“Are you allowed to make jokes about the Grand Master like that?”

“Grand Master, no. But about my _Grandmaster_? He’s certainly heard similar from me in the past.”

Obi-Wan snorted again before looking up at Qui-Gon. “I believe I would enjoy being your Padawan, Master.”

Smiling, Qui-Gon gestured down the hallway. “And I believe we could learn much from each other. But for now, we had better catch up to your group, lest Masters Nu and Windu believe I decided to apprentice you early.”

The two Jedi left the Senate, riding the small craft Qui-Gon had arrived in back to the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the posting notifications, the chapters being misaligned was actually really annoying.


	8. Interlude 2

“Have you told your Master about our meetings, my apprentice?” The hooded figure in the hologram spoke quietly, but the danger in his voice was obvious.

“No, my Lord. He is clueless as ever. For all his preaching of the Living Force, he is blind to the truth of--”

“A simple ‘no’ would suffice.” The boy listening grit his teeth. “Eloquence has never been your strong suit,” the man continued, “For now, keep your silence and wait for the opportune moment. I understand that you will be visiting your homeworld soon?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“Not so hard, was it? Kill him there, and the Jedi will blame your fall to the Dark Side on your attachments to family. It is imperative that there is no other connection. You have power on your world, be sure to remember who is truly in control.” He reached out to cut the connection, but the boy blurted out his thoughts.

“I do not see how he factors into your plan. The goal is the entirety of the Jedi, yes? Not only the one.”

The cloaked man snapped back. “Do not question me. For all your supposed intelligence, I have yet to see it put to use. My former apprentice had more wit than you and he was half your age. Your Master must agree with me, he’s already lining up replacements for you. Or hadn’t you noticed? Perhaps I should follow suit?” the Sith taunted.

Snarling, the boy tried to argue his point. “I only wish to know how a single death will be to our advantage. A Jedi has not died to a Sith in millennia, and the recent decimation of that fledgling temple has only made the Jedi more arrogant. Why not wait?”

“Because I have bigger plans than you could possible imagine, little boy. Do you think anyone at that pathetic excuse for a temple would be counted as a true Sith? That was at best, a gathering of darksiders. If you truly want to become a Sith, listen. The Master decrees and the apprentice obeys.”

Frustrated, the apprentice clenched his fists as the other cut the comm. _That_ kriffing _pretentious bastard. Acting as if he were the most powerful being in the galaxy. Well one day soon he would find a lightsaber in the back. It’s never too soon to begin training an apprentice._

Xanatos closed his communicator and walked out of the warehouse he'd snuck away to to receive the comm, pushing past two lower-level children to return to the Temple.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post by IceisAwesome on tumblr! sith obi is the best obi
> 
> *there's no beta, so if you see a mistake go ahead and message!
> 
> **there is a beta now, the fabulous mostlytoastly!


End file.
